disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Garage Tales
"Garage Tales" is the first segment in the fortieth episode of ''Big City Greens''.'' Synopsis After finding a box of mementos, Gramma tells the kids about her greatest adventure. Plot It is Spring Cleaning and Bill is having a hard time trying to get Gramma Alice to get rid of her junk in the garage. She claims that they either have personal value to her, or in a rotten toaster's case, are now quality antiques. Cricket and Tilly discover a trunk full of old clothing and other items which Alice claims is by far the most important box in the whole garage as it was the start of the greatest adventure of her life. An old torn neckerchief reminds her of an adventure when she raided a pyramid in Egypt. After successfully navigating booby traps to steal a golden idol, another adventurer named Ernest showed up to most likely mooch off her discovery. He ends up setting off a trap that causes the pyramid to crumble, but frees Alice from spikes that she got caught in. They flee the room, but Alice leaves Ernest behind; essentially entombing him, but without any treasure. Cricket and Tilly are impressed with the story, but Bill is annoyed at how implausible it is. When Cricket discovers a old rolled up newspaper, Alice goes into the next story of when she went to Mexico to hunt the chupacabra. She managed to find a small village where she once again ran into Ernest. They find the chupacabra and capture it with Alice and Ernest deciding to be a team. Tilly soon discovers a small jewel box which reminds Alice of her next adventure. Alice was on her farm when her spy watch alerted her to Ernest's whereabouts. Using a jet pack, she arrived on a dirigible that was set to explode. Before they jump, Ernest shows Alice the box and they happily jump off hand in hand. The kids are confused by the contents of the box, but Bill realizes that Alice was talking about his father. Alice admits that everything she said was "loosely inspired by true events" and Bill tells the real story. Alice's car had broken down on the side of the road. Ernest stopped to help her, but she absconded with his truck. Later while waiting in the rain, Alice is protected by Ernest using an old newspaper. Sometime after, Alice discovered Ernest with her car completely fixed and he proposed using a necklace. Alice agreed on the condition that he change his name to Green. As the family continue to look through the keepsakes, Alice returns to her room and reminisces over her old wedding photo. Cast * Chris Houghton as Cricket Green * Marieve Herington as Tilly Green * Bob Joles as Bill Green * Artemis Pebdani as Gramma Alice * Tim Blake Nelson as Grampa Ernest Trivia * Grampa Ernest Green, Alice's late husband, is finally revealed in this episode. * Cricket is revealed to be a Flat Earther, something that obviously annoys Bill. * Alice's feat of stealing the golden idol is a shout out to ''Raiders of the Lost Ark. * When Alice is waiting for the bus in the rain when Ernest arrives with a newspaper, they briefly recreate the famous rain scene from My Neighbor Totoro. * Alice is apparently a hoarder. * Alice forced her husband to change his last name. External links *Garage Tales on Big City Greens Wiki Category:Big City Greens episodes